


Starshine

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Yùu's "Starshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutfa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368967) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Sorry, Yùu - I have been rather remiss in posting this. :) Thank you so much for the interesting story!


End file.
